1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network interface card frame which comprises an upper and a lower covers with a metal plate embedded inside respectively while at both edges of metal plates designed a continuous first folding and second folding rim in order to make metal plates firmly secured within upper and lower plastic frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional Network Interface Card such as PCMCIA card normally comprises steel upper and lower covers which possess several hooks at both edges. The PCMCIA card manufacturing process in U.S. Pat. No. 5475919, for example, steel upper and lower covers with hooks on two lateral sides are put in first and second mold to build first and second frame by injection molding. The first and second frame has V type groove which could join each other and then the PC board with transmitting bus is disposed within the first and second frame, then the two covers are welded together by sonic welding. However, the fasten strength of hooks on lateral sides of upper and lower covers in connection with the first and second frames is weak thus easy to loosen quickly. In addition, the welding material will easily spill over during welding.
Refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 5397857, the two covers (upper and lower) of RAM module are manufactured by two steel plates secured to a plastic frame respectively. The fingers extending from lateral sides of steel plates wrap around the plastic frame thus provides a double layer of metal at the perimeter of the plastic frame.
The two covers are welded together using sonic welding and used to encapsulate the PC Board as well as fixed it on proper position.
The steel plates are secured to the plastic frame just by fingers. This can""t make them fasten with each other firmly thus easily to loose soon. When being welded, the welding material also easily spills over.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a notebook interface card frame that comprises an upper and a lower covers, each with a metal plate embedded inside a plastic frame. A continuous first folding and second folding rim is disposed on two lateral sides of the metal plate so that the metal plates can fasten firmly on covers without loosing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a notebook Interface Card frame which a convex edge arranged at the lower connection section of upper cover as well as a concave edge at the connection surface of lower cover, corresponding to each other. Therefore, the spillover of welding material on the surface of interface card can be avoided.